Kaguya Fumetsu
'Character First Name:' Kaguya 'Character Last Name:' Fumetsu 'IMVU Username:' pxJeffTheKilleRxq 'Nickname: (optional)' Fume, Fumm etc. 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 09/01/188AM 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Unknown 'Height:' 4'11" 'Weight:' 80lbs 'Blood Type:' A''' '''Occupation: Ninja (Shinobi) 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Fumetsu is very serious when it comes to training, He always pays attention and he passed the academy the first try, He doesn't know much about the village or his past making him trust people with difficulties. He will always learn the fastest because of his attention to what he does.He tries the most to not end someone's life or career, having two choices, to be non-lethal and just knock the target out or... end his/her suffering as fast he can. That would show his pacifist attitude since he doesn't want to kill, he likes beautiful things and admires them, he never underestimates anyone and he's trying to make everyone around him happy even if he doesn't know how which makes him study each person a lot. His personality is pretty unstable because he changes it sometimes... sometimes when he's in a good mood, he's hyper and funny, sociable. He is like that anyway but he's more of a silent person, a nice one though. 'Behaviour:' He was always distant before, he was confused about anything. He would try to do anything that's good for his friends even if he doesn't show too many emotions towards them, he would even sacrifice for them. He mostly stays closed in his home or up on the rooftops to avoid being seen. He's that way because he studies a lot, he wants to be intelligent, very intelligent, having the best tactics and best ways of winning a fight or getting out of a situation. He acts calmly when he does something, sometimes he gets closer to people, joking and trying to be funny. He learns any jutsu or skill the fastest way possible. He wishes to be good at taijutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu but since he's thinking a lot about it, it is not confirmed at what he will be better. 'Nindo: (optional)' Fumetsu doesn't have a nindo (yet). 'Summoning:' None 'Bloodline/Clan:' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kaguya_Clan Kaguya clan:] Known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. With the exception of a small group, the clan was killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. However the one small group managed to escape eradication allowing their clan to survive a few more years. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kaguya_Clan Kaguya-100%] 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' None 'Strengths:' Above average:Learning Speed Exceptional:Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' Terrible:Kyujutsu Under average:Medical Jutsu 'Chakra color:' White and Black (Sometimes one color is more powerful than the other, it depends on the mood.) 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):5 (10 pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):4 (6 pieces) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3 (9 pieces) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8 pieces) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 (10 pieces) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 42 pieces Basic Jutsu: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu - Rank E] Jutsu: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique - Rank D] Kekkei Genkai, The Shikotsumyaku: [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Skeletal_Tool_Creation Skeletal Tool Creation - Rank C] Taijutsu: Taijutsu Tier: Tier I: Allows use of D rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Leaf_Whirlwind Leaf Whirlwind - Rank D] 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' None 'Background Information:' There was a bright light, all that Fumetsu was seeing was white, two faces came in his field of view, a woman and a man, it was very unclear...Toys,toys were everywhere, Fumetsu was playing with a white rabbit, he was putting so much love in it... Screams, fire.... Men were talking, what was it all about?... The word "bone"... Fumetsu was in a box, he was scared, he started to punch the walls of it... He fell with the box in an alley, a man told Fumetsu this was Amegakure. He joined the academy and worked on being a ninja, he was very distant at first, a loner and a weirdo, he wanted to know the truth. When he was done with the academy he started his ninja road as a new genin of Amegakure. After the academy... A genin's life. As a new genin Fumetsu had to go through a spar with the Kage of Amegakure and a member from the ANBU, they were on a same team the Kage and the ANBU man but Fumetsu wasn't alone in that fight. He was in a team formed from himself, a chunnin named Yamanaka Akatori and a strange boy with red marks on his cheek with two puppies as his companions. The fight was a good one but not knowing how strong the explosive tags were he nearly blew himself up. Luckily he got away without any permanent damage. Not long after he was unconscious his temporary team was as well meaning that the Kage and the one from the ANBU won... not a big surprise. Not long after the Kaguya got out of the hospital he studied more to find out that the red marks the strange boy was having on his cheeks were an Inuzuka mark also they use ninken which are the puppies the boy was using meaning that he was probably an Inuzuka. So now Fumetsu knew what the word "bone" was all about, he was a member of the so called Kaguya clan, he discovered that when he somehow pulled a bone out of his shoulder when he was trying to make his hand seals faster so he was looking in his book of jutsu and he got by the Kaguya category. He got better with that jutsu and began to get better at taijutsu. Fumetsu had a fight with a Nara, the name was Ban Nara. It was a brutal spar because of the other trying to hurt Fumetsu but he somehow got out of it when Ban ended the spar leaving the Kaguya only with a few minor cuts, bruises and a minor internal injury. 'Roleplaying Library:' Spar: A Rumble in the Dojo - 9-12-14 ''' [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Fumetsu_vs_Ban_-_November_11-15,_2014 '''Fumetsu Vs Ban - 11-11-14] Fumetsu Vs Shizuka - 12-14-2014 'Approved by:' Kagato - 8/17/14